In The Club
by twinkly-lights67
Summary: Eclare oneshot. Adam's birthday is today and Drew decides to take him and Eli to a strip club. Clare Edwards happens to be a stripper. Eli and Clare meet for the first time ever. Rated M for smuttyness. You have been warned.


**Just a oneshot I wrote. Enjoy. If you like long smuttyness chances are you will. No specific P.O.V.**

* * *

It was a nice chilly night. The perfect night for Toronto. To Adam Torres, everything had to be perfect. He was finally 19 years old and _fully legal to drink alcohol_. Drew, his older brother promised to take him to _his first strip club_. Of course Adam invited his best friend Eli Goldsworthy. Eli and Adam have been best friends since Adam's family moved and Adam started at Degrassi. Adam was grateful that Eli accepted him for him while others didn't bother to.

The door knocked and there stood Eli in a nice dark gray button down shirt and dark skinny jeans. Adam winked at him in a _friendly_ way. "Let's go Drew!" Adam called out to Drew as he and Eli exited the building. They walked towards the car. Drew finally arrived. The car ride was pretty silent besides the fact of Drew talking about all the girls he was going to get. Adam and Eli knew this wasn't his first time here at a strip club. Eli and Adam never had been to a strip club so they were pretty excited.

They entered the building and saw all these _flashing pink lights everywhere_. Drew had to escort them to the actual lounge where all the strippers were dancing. Adam and Eli looked around in _shock_. _Every single stripper was wearing provocative clothing_. Adam caught his eye on this one girl who was dancing near the pole. She had light brown hair and wearing blue and grayish lacy top. She had black heels. _Adam just wanted to know her name_. _He couldn't take his eyes off of_ _her_. Eli just kept looking around.

Clare Edwards was in the back room straightening her short auburn hair. "Clare you're needed babe, _you always win the big bucks_." A girl with curly dark brown hair said.

"Okay, Bianca. I'm coming." Bianca DeSousa was _always_ one of the strippers boys _wanted_. She really knew how to dance in a _seductive_ way. Although, everyone believes I'm the best, I believe she is. People and my family can't even believe I picked a _profession_ like this since I use to be _Saint Clare_. Long story short, I _lost_ my faith. My parents divorced and separated when I was in 10th grade. So when I went to this party my junior year, I lost my _virginity_ to my ex-boyfriend Jake Martin. He moved two years after we made love. _He was the last guy I ever loved_. I met a girl named Jamie in college. She taught me how to strip dance and took me to all these college parties.

"Clare, come on." Jamie came to the back room and grabbed my hand. I looked out the crowd. There were the _usual horny bastards_ to the deep left table. They were talking and hitting on the girls that walk around. One kid from there, Fitz tried to get me to sleep with him. I don't sleep with customers. I only give dances.

Eli was getting drinks after drinks. Drew had already got Bianca and went to the back room. Adam was enjoying his _first legal beer_, staring as the light brown headed girl came back with another girl. This one had short auburn hair and had a black and red lacy wear that hugged her curves. She had such a nice body.

Eli was drinking his drink watching this girl bend down in front of the nearest table of guys trying to dangle her breasts. He watched as she slipped _a 50 dollar bill_ in her bra and took a guy to the back. This girl walking around walked to Eli, offering him another beer. "Here you go cutie."

Eli smirked. "Thanks."

Adam asked the girl, "hey, who's that light brown headed girl?"

The girl smiled, "well that's Jamie Sullivan." Adam saw Jamie smile and wrap her arms around the auburn headed girl. "And that girl right next to her is Clare Edwards. Clare is the most _amazing_ stripper we have. _She gets us so much money_. Eli smirked.

Clare kept eyeing around the lounge. Once she hit the right, that's when she saw him. Raven hair, green eyes, lopsided smirk. _God he was so beautiful_. She saw Imogen the bartender talking to him and _started getting jealous_. _She never got jealous before only with boyfriends_. _She needed to get his attention. She wanted him. She needed him_.

She went to the pole and wrapped her arms around them. She hopped up and slid down gliding her thighs against the pole. She flipped her hair everywhere. She landed on her feet and pushed her hips against the pole arching her back. _Dollar bills went flying everywhere_. Eli watched her in _amazement_. She leaned her back against the pole and grinded her hips against it _staring at Eli_.

Adam watched as this Clare girl winked towards him and Eli. He saw her giggle and smile. Then he saw Eli was smirking. She definitely winked at him.

Eli turned his head and drank his beer. Clare noticed this change and hopped off the stage. Adam saw her making her way towards them. He hit Eli's shoulder. Eli turned to Adam and Adam nodded towards Clare. Eli looked at her as she sat on his lap.

"Hey." She ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned into his chest and drew circles on it. Eli watched as she whispered into his ear. "Wanna go to the back?" Eli nodded. Clare took his hand and led him to the back.

Eli sat down with the beer in his hand. Clare closed the curtain and turned on the small stereo on. "Eli." Clare nodded.

_I love myself, I want you to love me_

_When I feel down, I want you above me _

Clare swayed her hips to the music.

_I search myself, I want to find me _

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

She slid her hands down her chest and touched her thighs.

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself _

Eli watched her feeling his pants become tighter. He shifted a little. Clare ran her hand down her breasts and bit her lip at him. She turned around and bent down.

_Ooh, I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Eli bit his lip and his grip on the beer bottle tighter that his knuckles were turning white.

_I want you_

_I don't want anyone else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself_

Clare loved this effect she had on him. She walked towards him and took the beer bottle from his hands. She brought it to her lips and licked the top. Eli was melting at her actions. She set the bottle on the small table and sat on his lap. Clare grinded against him, feeling his harden member. She rubbed herself against him harder, earning a groan from him.

_I don't want anybody else_

_I touch myself_

_I touch myself_

He thrusted his hips forward and Clare gasped. Usually the guys want her to ride on their dicks, but this guy was actually thrusting at her light lacy underwear. Eli kept thrusting and Clare moaned in his ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back. A warm boiling feeling started occurring in her lower abdomen. Was she getting wet?

_I honestly do_

_I touch myself_

_I touch myself_

Eli stop thrusting and Clare couldn't help but whimper at the loss. "How much do I owe you?" He asked her. She had completely forgotten she did a dance for him which meant he had to pay.

"Don't worry about it. I usually charge $25 but for you it's on the house."

Eli smiled, "thanks."

Clare bit her lip, "no problem." Should she get off his lap? Through the walls, Eli and Clare could hear faint moans. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"So you guys sleep with the customers?"

Clare giggled, "I personally don't but you can." Clare stared at Eli. She could still feel how hard he was. "I…um…could take care of this if you want." She touched him through his pants.

He groaned, "That would be great."

Clare unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She slid them down and she saw his tent in his boxers. She slid down his boxers freeing his harden dick. She eyed him hungrily. He was so big. She wrapped her tiny hands around his dick and slid them up and down his shaft. Eli stared at her, moaning. She licked off the precum and savored how he tasted.

Her tiny hands moved faster and her grip got tighter. Eli moaned louder. Her lower abdomen boiled more. Eli came in her hands. She wiped them off. Eli pulled Clare back on his lap. Clare smiled at him.

Eli felt how wet Clare was against his dick. "Do you want me to take care of you?" Clare bit her lip and nodded. Eli laid her down on the bed and hovered over her petite body. He slid her lacy underwear down and threw them on the floor. He smirked at her and slid his fingers inside of her. She moaned loudly. Eli slid his fingers faster and curled them. Clare kept moaning loudly. Eli felt her walls hugging his fingers and slowly felt himself getting hard again. Fortunately, he didn't have boxers or skinny jeans to make him feel uncomfortable. Clare came into Eli's hands. He wiped them off.

Even though Eli fingered her, Clare wanted more. She pulled Eli on top of her. Eli smirked and kissed her. She melted in his mouth and kissed him back. Both of their tongues exploring each others' mouth. Eli pulled away causing their lips to make a smack noise. He started kissing her neck. Clare moaned. He kissed down her neck. Clare took off Eli's shirt. She looked at his slightly defined abs. Eli unlaced her top and took it off. Their clothes slowly piled up on the floor soon both of them were completely naked.

Eli kissed down her neck and to her chest. He engulfed one of her breasts in his mouth. He flicked his tongue and bit gently on her nipple. Clare squirmed underneath him. He pinched the neglected nipple. Then he switched. Clare was getting that boiling feeling again, she rubbed herself against his dick. Eli moaned against her nipple. Eli pulled away and rubbed his dick against her inner thighs.

"Please, I need you." Clare moaned. Eli looked around. He needed a condom. He saw a little drawer and opened to see condoms. He took one. He ripped it open with his teeth. Clare watched him excitedly. He rolled on the condom on his dick and positioned himself at her entrance. Clare nodded at him and Eli pushed inside of her. Clare wasn't use to this since she hadn't done it in a while. "Oh my god." Clare moaned. She loved how he filled her.

Eli thrusted in and out of her. "Faster." Clare raked her nails against his back. Eli obeyed and thrusted faster. They both moaned and moved in sync. Clare's legs wrapped around Eli's waist. Eli thrusted harder and deeper. Clare moaned louder.

Clare flipped them over and grinded on top of him pinching her nipples. Eli sat up and kissed Clare's neck. Clare didn't want this to end. Here she was making love with a customer, Eli. Eli grabbed Clare's ass and pulled her closer. She moaned in response.

Eli and Clare kept moaning. Clare loved Eli's grip on her hips. Then all of the sudden, Eli pulled out. Clare whimpered. She wasn't finished yet and neither was he. "Turn around." Eli whispered in her ear before kissing it. She nodded and turned around. She got on her knees. Eli grabbed her hips and slammed his dick back into her entrance. She moaned loudly and gripped the headboard of the bed. Eli was slamming harder and deeper into her. Her grip on the headboard got tighter. She turned her head around and her lips met Eli's.

"Eli." Clare moaned.

"God that's so hot." Eli moaned.

Clare smirked, "you know what would be hotter?"

Eli looked at her, "what?"

Clare leaned into his ear, "if you fucked me against the wall." Eli pulled out of her and stood up. Clare followed in suit. She hopped up and Eli caught her wrapping her legs around his waist. He slipped inside of her and slammed her against the wall.

Clare could feel herself getting close. Eli moaned at how tightly her walls were against his dick. "I'm so close." Clare moaned. Eli kept thrusting into her. Clare came and after a few more thrusts Eli came.

They both breathed heavily. Eli pulled out of her and set her on the ground. As he went to discard the condom, Clare laid in bed. Eli joined her. She cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She drew circles on his chest.

"I don't know you but I think I'm falling for you,"

Eli smirked and kissed her. "I think I'm falling for you too."


End file.
